PRLR Kelsey vs Dana
by Nymmie the Epic
Summary: Kelsey and Dana met while they were kids, will they be able to get over what happened? Will Kelsey and Dana benfiet from liking or disliking eachother? Find out, because I won't tell you!
1. Chapter 1

PRLR Kelsey

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, and zilch.

Kelsey Winslow, was rich, and she hated it.

Her Grandmother was a stuck-up snob, and a whole lot of other words Kelsey so wanted to say.

Kelsey was 12, and she loved sports, especially extreme she was ten she snuck out to go rock climbing, when she was eleven she snuck out to buy a pair of rollerblades, and she just snuck out to bunjee-jump down a cliff. She loved the feeling of the wind in her face, and the rush of the extreme. She was only able to escape once every so often, but when she did she was able to smile, something she couldn't do around her family.

Kelsey had just gotten through the gate, and turned the corner, she wasn't looking, so of course she bumped into somebody. Kelsey fell on her back "Oof!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, little girl."

"Little girl?" Kelsey seethed.  
>"Daddy, she obviously doesn't like being called a 'little girl'." a little blonde girl, around Kelsey's age said.<p>

"Yes Dana, I see that now. Sorry, young lady."

"Not much better." Kelsey mumbled.

"Sorry, my dad uses too much of the old manners. My name's Dana." Dana extended her hand.

"I'm Kelsey. Now if you don't mind, I have an appointment with a bunjee cord."

"A bunjee cord? Isn't bunjee-jumping dangerous?"

"No, it's extreme." Kelsey retorted.

"Whatever."

Kelsey stormed away.

'Maybe goody-goody was right, maybe it is dangerous. Naw, it's not.' Kelsey thought as she arrived at the bunjee place and went about ten times, she was happy. Until she saw her father, and unluckily, he saw her. He grabbed her by the collar and dragged her home, unfortunately goody-goody and her father saw her, Dana giggled. Kelsey glared daggers at her.

At home Kelsey was grounded, forever. But that wouldn't stop her, she would definitely find a way out to give that goody-goody a piece of her mind. Her parents apparently weren't bluffing when they said she was grounded forever, once she was eighteen she moved to her own little apartment, and was free to do stunts every day.

One when she was 20, she was rock-climbing, and at the top there was two men, telling her to come with them. She did, of course. But when she got into the car, inside was "Goody-Goody." Kelsey mumbled.

"Extreme." the blonde woman said.

"I want out!" Kelsey yelled. "I will not be in the same place as Dana."

"We'll both have to live with it."

"I don't care, I want out!"

"Not going to happen."

"Umm, hello ladies. What in the world is going on?" Joel Rawlings, the sky cowboy asked.

"Old rivalry."

"It's not a rivalry! I just laughed when your dad dragged you home."

"Don't care, I'll do whatever's happening, just don't make me be with goody-goody all the time!"

"Ever heard of the word please?"

"I hate that word."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" The two girls turned away from eachother.

At the Aqua Base, Kelsey did her very best to avoid Dana, but of course, Dana became pink ranger, and guess what! They have to share a room, great! (A/N sarcasm!).

"Kelsey!" Dana screeched.

"What now?" Kelsey asked sweetly.

"Where's my uniform?" Kelsey noticed that Dana was still in her pjs.

"I don't know, ask Joel."

"Why Joel?"

"'Cause he took 'em."

Dana ran into Joel in the hallways "Where's my uniform?" Joel put his hands up in mock surrender "Hallway, next to the laundry room."

"Thank you." Dana said coldly. Dana found her uniform and brought it back to their room, Kelsey was already gone, but her headphones were on the dresser, and her jacket on the ground. . . .

"Oh, no." Dana muttered "She got herself taken." Dana had a half smile, then she instantly frowned, she saw a note, it read:

'Dana Mitchell,

I have taken your precious yellow ranger, give me what I demanded so many years ago, and she will be freed. Don't, and she will never be seen again.

I HATE you,

Beverley'

"Beverley" Dana growled.

A/N I'm going to leave you at a cliffhanger, just until I get 5 reviews saying specifically that they like it. Sorry. Hey don't go calling me a monster, I just want to make sure people like this first.


	2. Chapter 2

PRLR Kelsey vs Dana

Legal Disclaimery thing-a-ma-bob: I own nothing, love it, own nothing.

This chapter I'll be using povs. I think they'll be a bit easier to use.

Chapter 2

Dana's pov

What the heck am I supposed to do now? Laugh at Kelsey and go on with my life? I want to, but no. She was chosen by my father to be the yellow ranger, and she has joined the fight for Mariner Bay. She will be rescued. I hate myself. I can't believe I have to give Beverley what she wants, but why can't I just go in there and save her? That sounds like a plan. Beverley probably likes her, who with an evil mind wouldn't? I'll just tell my dad about Kelsey, he'll know what to do. He always does. He knew how to get rid of Beverley the first time, he'll know again. But what was it that Beverley wanted? Maybe I'll just take Kelsey back, refuse to help her. Or, I could just let her save herself. Kelsey's tough, she can take snooty Beverley. Yeah, asking my dad would be a good idea.

My dad frowned, and paled a little. Then he cleared his face of any sadness, and formulated a plan. We would have to locate Beverley, and then figure out if it really was Beverley. Because for all we know it could be some criminal, demon, or some person trying to help/create chaos in my life. Whoever it is will feel my wrath, and then I'll punish Kelsey for not being on her guard. That would feel nice.

Ms. Fairiweather finally located Beverley based on my description. She was in San Francisco, then Ms. Fairiweather added silently that the ranger morphers had trackers in them. I almost went berserk, demanding why she didn't just us that in the first place. She just replied meekly "Because, you never asked." Anyone who didn't know me or Kelsey would've thought she was my best friend, yeah right. Like that would ever be true. It turns out Kelsey was still in Mariner Bay. But it wasn't being specific, it didn't say the street name, or the address. I guess we're just going to have to hunt around a little. This should be fun.

A/N Like my use of Dana's pov? Now I can have her admire, or detest Kelsey, and we know by reading her thoughts. Like? Dislike? TELL ME! Kelsey's pov will be next, 3 more reviews please! And maybe you can tell me who has her, demon, criminal, or some random person helping/destroying Dana's life. Give me your opinion and thoughts.


End file.
